The Dangers Of
by VampireApple
Summary: Oh what fun it is to be in jail. Daisuke and Dark see first hand. No pairings. Complete.


The Dangers Of

By

KuteAnimeKitty

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

"Well, that was fun. Now what?"

"I don't know. This is all your fault. You just had to have a party. Our parents are going to kill us. I hope you're happy."

"Aw, loosen up, Dai, it'll all work out. I'm sure Keiji will get us out here some way or another."

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," sixteen-year old Daisuke snapped at his twin.

"Chill dude. Man, your hang over must be really bad if your that crabby," sixteen-year old Dark sniffed. "It's not my fault Funabashi brought all that stuff."

"Yeah, but you shoved it down my throat. Literary," Daisuke countered.

"Yeah, well, I had too much in me and couldn't think straight," Dark said sheepishly.

"Yeah. You have such a low tolerant level. You should be banded from the stuff. All of it," Daisuke said glaring.

"... That's not funny. You know that we'd both die if we didn't have it," Dark shot back.

"True," Daisuke said thoughtfully. "But next time we have that much in that short of time, lets lock our selves in the house. It's too dangerous to get that high and be around people."

"You make it sound like we did something illegal," Dark said jokingly.

"It should be. Some one could have gotten hurt," Daisuke said pouting.

"Well, the only one that got hurt was Risa because she fell in the pool. And you have to admit it was funny," Dark said with a smirk.

"Well, she was sober enough to get out, so it was kinda funny, but if she wasn't, she could have drowned," Daisuke said, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Dai, the pool was two feet deep. When do you think Keiji's gonna come? It smells in here," Dark said sighing.

"Donno. Funabashi's probably gonna be with him, so they'll get Risa and Riku out first, then they'll get us out," Daisuke replied idly.

"Yeah... Lucky them, they got to sneak off," Dark said, shifting his position.

"Well, we could have, but we where a bit busy trying not to get killed by random magic attacks from Krad," Daisuke said, a bit sulkily.

"I just hope we get out before they get to Krad and Satoshi. They get the worst hangovers and they'd come for blood," Dark said, looking at his fingernails.

"Yah, I remember the last time they got that high. They couldn't move for about a day. How did we get in this mess any way?" Daisuke asked, running a hand though his hair.

"Well, we wanted to have a get together with our friends."

"We need new ones."

"Yah, any way, we had Risa and Riku bring food and stuff," Dark said, smiling slightly.

"And we had Satoshi and Krad bring drinks."

"And Keiji and Funabashi bring the music."

"And it all went down hill from there," Daisuke said, sighing.

"We should have known."

"Then we all ate and drank. Then our 'bright' friends got the idea for a fight."

"Magic, fights, highs and buzzes don't mix. Ever," Dark said, pouting.

"Yeah, so we set who would fight who."

"While drinking our selves into the ground."

"And then the Wiz got out," Daisuke said, giggling.

"And went right into Mrs. Urameshi's flower bed and started eating the flowers."

"And we ran after him, laughing like mad and tripping over each other."

"And then Krad shot an magic ball and set her flower bed on fire," Dark said, frowning.

"And that woke up Mrs. Urameshi's."

"Who called the cops."

"Who came and called back-up," Daisuke said, smirking.

"Yes, they must have been shock when they come and found eight teens chasing a rabbit-type-thing, bright lights going every where, one old lady waving a shot gun in the air, cans and wrappers every where, and a flower bed on fire," Dark laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad all our parents where out of town."

"Yes, a great advantage of having yours and your friends parents working at the same place."

"Maybe we can flee the country before they get back?"

"Donno, hopefully. What day is it?" Daisuke asked, looking around.

"Donno. We haven't been here for more then a day. Judging by the size of our hang overs."

"My head still hurts."

"I know."

Both boys looked up at the door as it opened.

"What took you so long?" Daisuke asked, irritated and pointed a finger at him. Dark just glared.

"Nice to see you too, Dai. We better hurry, the cops'll put out the fire Funabashi set soon," Keiji said. They ran out of the jail sell and out the back door to freedom.

"What about the others?" Dark asked, running behind Keiji and Daisuke.

"Oh, don't worry. Funabashi got Riku and Risa out. From what I heard form all the yelling, I think Krad and Satoshi got out some how," Keiji said, laughing.

"Great. Big surprise there. So, we'll meet Riku, Risa and Funabashi at the house, and make a run for China before Krad and Satoshi can kill us?" Daisuke asked dryly.

"Well sure. I have a friend there and we can stay with them. Once we get there, we can call Krad and Satoshi and we can have some fun," Keiji said, grinning.

"Just promise me one thing, Keiji."

"Yes Dai-kun?"

"No magic."

"Dai, this is Japan, people use magic. Not in China. They use dragons," Dark said, slowing down.

"No fights."

"Again, this is Japan, we're going to China," Keiji said, sitting on the front porch.

"And no not so much candy, sugar and caffeine. A caffeine buzz that big and a sugar high for that long is dangerous. We should have pixie sticks instead."


End file.
